On Monday, Ben and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Daniel to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.19 minutes, Daniel agreed to time the runners. Ben sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 99.58 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 68.04 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Ben in seconds?
To find how much faster Gabriela was than Ben, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ben's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Gabriela was 31.54 seconds faster than Ben.